Bleach RPG adventures
by Frostgem
Summary: I have put together a bleach paper based RPG with my friend and usually interesting plots and characters come out of these sort of games so I will share the adventures that happen when I run them. Explanation on the game inside.
1. Explination

Hello everyone.

lately I have made and ran games of a bleach RPG. It is a paper based rpg and has been quite fun so I though I would share the adventures of the groups who play on this.

For those who are not familiar a paper based RPG is somewhat like dungeons and dragons. You have someone saying what's happening and you get to play and react in character rolling dice to see if you can do things.

The RPG I have made has begun in the Arrancar Arc. Captain Hitsugaya's advanced squad has fought Grimjow's faction and have realized the true strength the face,

this is where is gets a bit AU so I could give people the chance to play as other classes.

The Soul Society, with a bit of reluctance have enlisted the help of a few races.

Players have the chance to play as: Shinigami, Vizard, Quincy, Bount, Humans, Full Bringers, rebel Arrancar and mod souls.

Some interesting stuff and interesting characters should be made through this so I thought I would put what happens up here. Already dont the first play test so will write up what happened and put it up Asap.

(I would put up the system but it needs perfecting)

enjoy


	2. Hell Verse Second Chapter

The first every team to be comprised of multiple races. We had a team of 5 and a doll (someone was actually playing the doll, that was fun when it came to working out the system on the spot cause we didn't think anyone would want to play a bount's doll)

Kostan of squad 11 was out only shinigami, strong and dependable, his shikai a poisonous whip.

The second most trusted by the Soul Soecty was the mod soul, of Squad 6, Ingrid. She had the ability to analyse her targets but other than that seemed quiet lazy.

Then a Bount of squad 11, he seemed obsessed with taking over the world and many in his squad nicknamed him, Zim, his doll was…it wasn't dumb it was advanced, it was a little robot called GIR (seriously and he played it really well lol).

Next was a quincy called Kenaz, he had his more traditional great bow but also could summon reatsu javelins to throw.

The last and least trusted for more than just the fact she was and Arrancar was Dovakin(yes Skyrim). Not only was she formally Aizen's army she was bipolar. Sometimes she wanted to kill, but sometimes the rocks were more pretty. (her resurrection pretty much looked like the box art of Skyrim)

The team were sent out from the Soul Society but Dovakin's captain. The captain of squad 7 Konamura. And though trying to explain Zim was very impressed by how tall Konamura is and as the wolf captain left he made a mental note to send a message forward to captain Hitsugaya, the lot that were coming his way were a strange one.

The got through the senkiamon to the outside of Urahara's shop where they were issued Soul pagers.

Captain Hitsugaya and Lietenant Matsumoto where there to greet them and Zim nearly sighed his death wish. After restraining GIR for ransacking the candy cover of Urahara's shop Zim was frozen during the briefing for calling Hitsugaya a midget. (should have seen everyone's faces when he said it lol)

They were told about the advanced squad, Kurosaki and generally about the fact that if they were to get into too much trouble other than they were sent off to generally hollow hunt as they were all made aware this was really a test to see if shinigami really could work well with the other races.

The soul pagers were quick to tell them of three hollows which they dispatched with relative eese but then they were ambushed by a Gillian menos grande. Most didn't notice at this point Renji had appeared to make sure they were ok but they weren't doing bad. They were struggling with the menos but eventually did defeat it.

Not long after their triumph the sky opened up once again. Grimjow, Yammy, Luppi, Wonderwise. Dovakin went to run and in a moment the advanced squad was there to face the esparda.

Captain Hitsugaya ordered their retreat and Kostan wasted no time in opening the Senkimon. The group went through as the battle began and Kostan grabbed Dovakin and pulled her through.

In the darkness of the senkimon they began to notice something wasn't right. The reatsu wasn't right. And as they eventually came out the end they didn't find themselves back in the safety of the soul society.

What spread before them was an almost volcanic landscape. The sky was red and strangely instead of lava there was a strange yellow acidy looking substance. None of them knew where they hell they were and the door closed behind them. (the two from squad 6 had a chance of knowing but hey they both failed intellect rolls)

All of a sudden the world started to go dark. They were attacked by a man but they could only tell it was a man by the voice. Kostan got a lucky hit with his whip and managed to restrain the man but another came in, a woman giggling and happy. She was the one to make it clear, they were sinners.

The two were beating, arrows being shot, punches being thrown and a self destructing GIR having 'one more hug left'.

Hell became clear again, and sitting off to the side was another sinner with a large red scythe (Blood prince readers try guess who that belongs to?)

She introduced herself as Gemini and although the group was wary of her she seemed to be the other one here willing to give them some answers. She told them where they were, the 3rd level of hell and she told them there was no way out.

The group refused to believe it and when Gem spoke of once, when the doors had been blasted open the group set their minds on that. Gem offered to take them to the first level where they would find the gate but in return, they had to take the scythe she had.

GIR didn't need convincing, the scythe was shiny and he latched onto it. Zim picked up the scythe and they lead on. On the way Gem explained how hell worked and on the second floor they took some time to rest since there didn't seem to be many hell's will on this level.

They carried on to the first level of hell. To which Kostan had to carry Dovakin since she couldn't fly (only on without a high enough mobility stat) and eventually they got to the almost computerised landscape that was the 2st level.

They made a quick run since there were a lot of hell's will around but were stopped by a sinner called Pantheras who threw platforms at them. But (with a bit of really bad luck on Pantheras' part) he was quickly defeated.

They were getting close to the gate and Zim was grabbed on the shoulder.

"That's my Scythe," A woman hissed

She was clearly different from the sinners. Snake-like red eyes glared at them as she began to attack. (Yes Terial for blood prince readers)The group struggled when Terial was able to threaten Gem into turning against them and the shadow sinner from before showed up again.

It was the timely arrival of Byakuya Kuchiki that saved them, he had used an ancient Kido to open a temporary gate and activated Bankai as he stepped through. It kept all surviving sinners at bay though a last shot from the quincy finished Gem. (she nealy kill him before though lol which is gd she was designed to be annoying for Quincy)

It was not the end of their troubles though. As the stepped out of the gate and it closed the saw that a strange reddish hue had taken over the soul society. Everything had stopped. It was like time had frozen. Even Captain Kuchiki seemed confused.

Captain Hitsugaya found them and ordered Rukia Kuchiki to heal them as he explained that the advanced squad lost contact with the Soul Society a few days ago and came to investigate. Along with Ichigo.

He questioned the scythe but was unable to say anything more since as soon as the squad had healed the sky opened up.

Hitsugaya remarked the he expected that they would not be the only ones that would have dected something wrong and who appeared through the gargantar but Aizen himself along with his 1st,3rd,4th and 6th esparda.

The team were ordered to run and most did but Kostan who realised Shadow sinner had followed them and ignored the order for a final showdown with him (they'd had somewhat of a grudge match the since shadow sinner entered the game).

As Kostan had his fight the other were told to retreat to the captain's meeting hall, which, unknown to them was reinforced against attacks. When they got there they found a man sitting in Yamamoto's seat. He was wearing a white suite, his white hair red streaked and pushed back. Large batwings and markings. (again blood prince readers can you guess who?)

He asked them for the scythe back and he would return the Soul Society to normal. GIR nearly sold his soul as well but eventually the scythe was stolen back off them and the man disappeared.

The soul soecity suddenly started up after that and Aizen was pushed back.


	3. Hell Verse Second Chapter: AfterMath

**Authors note: Little something I posted for the team after so the could see what the effects of their adventure were.**

* * *

No matter how many times the captain of squad 12 went over it and blamed his former captain since apparently his system was perfect, it seemed that the trip to hell by Kostan's team was simply a glitch in the system.

The senkimon was a very unstable place and moving between worlds was a delicate balance. It was theorised that the hasty opening of the gate, the multiple races, along with the lingering reatsu of the menos grande and the esparda appearing threw it off balance and lead the unfortunate lot to hell.

But there were some more chilling news in the reports.

The first was the fact the group encountered two demons. The report clearly described then differently from the sinners and at this point in time there was only Yamamoto who was able to place the word demon to the description. It had been a long time since anyone had heard anything of the 13 demons.

He had to explain and give a formal report that the stories of the 13 sons and daughters of hell were real. 13 beings born of hell, the sins and evil of the world. They were the 13 demons. Not too much was known about them. It was known that all bar Kostan in the group had seen the 1st Son of hell Lucifer. He had been the one to take the scythe back. He was, from what minimal information we have, the balance keeper to of hell and getting back the weapon of a fellow demon was his responsibility. People assumed since Yamamoto had the most information about him. This was a demon he had met personally.

The other, listed in one report as 'electro-bitch' was not one Yamamoto could place so is assumed to be one of the younger demons.

It was the power that took over the Soul Society when they got back that chilled the most. The entire world was frozen. It was thought to be Lucifer's power that he used when outsiders took up the scythe in hell. It was listed to have been frozen a few days according to the report from the advanced squad but reports from Kostan's group listed that they had been in hell a few hours.

Again this only points out more questions. There must have been something happen with the time differences.

Obviously a lot of people in the Soul Soecity point fingers at Aizen but since even he was slow to react to the freezing time and arrived with a small force anyone who wasn't paranoid could see it wasn't him.

Although it did open Aizen's and the Soul Society's eyes to hell.

The Soul Society did not plan on doing anything on this. What happened was because Hell was disrupted. And sending teams to hell to investigate in a time of war was not wise. As long as they stayed out of hell, things would go back to the way they were.

Aizen on the other hand would not leave such a power alone. In the end a power that threatened him. Hell may very well stand in his way one day, the man who wants to be god, who wants to shape a new world order. Hell was part of the current world order.

* * *

**Repot from Kostan: **

**Kostan's report, After being told to get back to the soul society under the orders of a superior officer i opened a way back, but somehow my opening lead into hell. After meeting some of the locals including a man who liked to hide in the shadows (who i defeated twice), a woman who constantly enjoyed laughed and bondage, a woman called Gemini who betrayed us in predictable fashion, and another whose name i didn't catch while she was beating us to a pulp. We returned to the soul society with the assistance of captain Kuchki and then i encountered the shadow man again. Disobaying a direct order to engage the intruder rather than run to protection where i showed the sinner what a shinigami can do. After that i saw a battle occuring in the air so i used my Banki and engaged the enemy. Kostan Reikaku 4th seat squad 11.**

**(his character was epic so I allowed his 4th seat)**


	4. Devil's Game arc begins

Aizen was defiantly not going to leave Hell alone.

But he didn't plan on fighting hell either. He would do what most would do with demons. Make a deal.

So he summoned them. All 13 of them.

In one of the hallowed halls of Las Noches and all 13 circles had been drawn. When Aizen has his arrancar finish them he sent them out.

The lights turn out, the circles inflamed and all Aizen could see the shadows. the 13 shadows all odd shapes and sizes.

"Holy shit he actually summoned all 13," said one, the flames around his seal green his voice clearly male but young and brash.

"Big old family reunion," Came the voice of a woman the flames of her circle purple.

"We haven't been together for...what was it...?" Came the voice of a man, the colour of his flames orange.

"150 years ago the 13th ran off," Came in the one at the front his eyes gazing on clearly the smallest shadow of the group.

Aizen clearly remembered making his circle, He was the first, the flames on his seal a blood red.

"But everything turned out fine, big brother," Came a childish voice,

"And you didn't exactally keep a good eye on him 3rd," The first's eyes moved to another, a tall and skinny figure with grey flames.

"What was I supposed to do?" The 3rd shrugged, "Keep him on a leash? Actually that would be fun."

"No thank you," The boy, the 13 seemed to scowl but it was hard to see in the dark.

"Either way that is a matter for another time," The first turned to Aizen, "Who has the gall to summon all 13 demons?"

"One who wants to be a god,"

There was a silence until laughter filled the air,

"That's more insane than me!" Said a woman with pink flames on her seal struggled to breath.

"You gotta be shittin me!" Said the one with the green flames.

"I am willing to offer all the souls on my army in as payment." Aizen ignored them unphazed.

"A lot of them are bound for us anyway," Said a more stoic male voice, the flames of his seal blue.

"And god hood would mean a new world order," The first came in again, "We are part of this world order, did you really think we would be foolish enough to make a deal that would mean out lives."

"I don't know big brother," Came a giggle from the pink flames again, "How many times to we get to face such danger?"

"Is it insane for me to agree with her-"

"Yes" The first answered the one with light blue flames before he could continue but he ignored him,

"But we do not get opportunity like this often."

"To try get ourselves killed?" Came the deadpan dark blue again.

"To try have some fun," The silver flamed 3rd came in, "We'd all get to see out of hell, we get to have some real fun, like mortals with life and death in the balance."

"I don't call that fun," first came in, "The two of you out of hell is annoying enough let alone the lot of us to help this guy who reeks of sin and we will see later anyway."

"He dose smell nice," Came a woman who didn't seem to be paying much attention.

"We could turn it into a game," said 13, "We haven't had a chance to fight properly forever. So some of us could help Aizen and some of us could help the opposition."

"Duke it out?" The woman who wasn't paying attention not was.

The boy nodded and the demons started to talk among themselves. the first hadn't spoke but it was clear by the talk that he was outnumbered. only two of the others seemed to support him.

"Must we?" He sighed.

"We must brother!"

"Yay!"

"Please?"

There was a cry from all bar two and the first gave a sigh. Then he turned to Aizen.

"We will figure out how this will work and get back to you, would-be god." and before Aizen could say anything the 13 dissapeared and the light returned to the room.

Aizen was left unsure of what he had just done. He had hoped that the souls he had for his armies would be enough of a prize but the demons were not as power hungry as he expected.

safe to say Aizen was unsure what he had just unleashed.

* * *

**Authors Note: A little something the next lot of player won't know about but is part of an overarching story that should turn out to be epic.**

* * *

"You want to be the first to make a move?" Lucifer looked at the 8th brother confused.

Said brother looked at his feet with his dark blue snake-like eyes his short dark hair falling over his face.

"I don't like this game the 13th came up with," he said with almost an exhausted sigh, "I'm with you brother, I don't think we should be getting involved with mortal affairs at all."

"I know," lucifer himself gave a sigh as he looked upon the sand of hueco mundo, "but 13 knew if the said it the way he did 2 would not take no for an answer."

"3 would never refuse a chance to play with mortals either." 8 added, "which is why I plan on doing a part now and returning to hell until the final round. Then it will all be over."

"That sounds like a good plan, brother, but you may have to race 5."

"5 is destracted by Aizen's minions," 8 told him, "I will be free to do as I please for a while."

"Insanity is unpredictable," lucifer warned.

"Then I suppose I best get moving." The younger demon turned to leave.

"Try have fun, Adrain."

There was only a hesitant stop a moment before he left.

_Big brother thinking he's funny to tell dispair to have fun, _he mentally sighed as he heard his older brother snigger.


	5. Npc backstory: Pheonix and Achan

We were just sent out to watch. Lord Aizen expected the shinigami to send a squad after lord Ulquiora and Lord Yammy had been. Me and a small group were simple sent to find out exactly who had been sent.

Karakura was place I was familiar with. It hadent been all that many years since hollows dragged my soul away to hueco mundo. 5years I think it has been since I walked these streets.

He'd be 17.

My orders didn't matter too much. I headed right to the high school. I could sense the shinigami easily but Aizen had given me something to mask myself and stay hidden. A weird black cloak that seemed to work since none of the shinigami batted an eyelid to my presents in the area. I scanned the classes but I didn't find who I was looking for until my eyes looked down onto the playing field.

One of they boys playing football. He had my flaming red hair out late fathers golden eyes.

My little brother, Pheonix.

I smiled because he was. He was happy even without me. I worried so much that he wouldn't, mother died giving birth to him and dad died in a accident at work. I was all he had, until the car accident. But he was doing alright. It did worry me that karakura was a battle ground now but I guess that meant I had to keep an eye on him.

I didn't approach him. I didn't want to drag up any bad feelings but I watch over him. I got a bit worried when the shinigami approached him. I was too far away to hear what they were saying but I was relieved he didn't seem familiar with them.

He went with them and was lead to an out the way sweet shop. I remembered being told to avoid this place specifically by lord Aizen but technically I haven't been listening to him since getting here so what the hell.

That was the wrong decision to make. One of them must have sensed me because before I knew it I was surrounded.

"Shit." I panicked. I wasn't weak by any means but I couldn't take captains and lieutenants.

"Reveal yourself," the captain ordered.

"Arrancar 82'" I pulled down the hood of the cloak without hesitation, "Achan Daniels."

"82?" Said a red head lieutenant.

"Going from what we know of your ranking systems. That doesn't put you very high." The captain pointed out.

"I'm not," I agreed with a shrug, "I was sent to scout, nothing more. The rest of my team have already gone back to Hueco Mundo. I offered to stay was watch more."

"And why would you just tell us this?" Said the female lieutenant.

I glanced to their swords, "not all of us are overly loyal to Lord Aizen. Not to mention I'm severely out classed and out numbered."

They captain when to speak again but the door opened.

"Pheonix, you shouldn't-" the substitute shinigami was trying to pull him back but he froze when he saw me.

"A-Achan..."

I gave him a small smile, "Pheonix."

The shinigami looked between us. And eventually I broke gaze with my brother. I didn't want him to see what I had become.

"You know him, Pheonix," a raven haired shinigami asked him,

"Yeah," Pheonix frowned, "he's my brother. He died 5 years ago."

"Car crash." I finished for him.

My gaze was fixed on the ground at the time but apparently captain Hitsugaya had let his guard down a bit.

"This war would pull you two apart," he pointed out, "now that Pheonix has agreed to fight with us."

"What?" I glared at the captain, "you dragged him into this?"

"In return we gave him a way to fight against hollows," Hitsugaya seems to defend himself, "but I don't see why you could not join us too if you really don't want to go back to Aizen."

I stared at him wide eyed, "but... I'm a hollow?"

"I'm not sure the head captain would aprove, captain," came in the red head lieutenant.

"We were ordered to find reinforcements,"Hitsugaya came in, "and if some do not want to fight for Aizen then why not give them the chance to fight against him."

I couldn't believe my ears.

"We've allied with those we once called enemies already, bount and Quincy. So why not arrancars."

"If you could," I finally spoke, "I could stay with Pheonix then couldn't I?"

Hitsugaya nodded.

"Then it's gotta happen." Pheonix smiled.

They spoke to the head captain who asked me many invading questions and I handed over what little information on the esparda and Aizen that I had but it was a dream come true. I was acepted. With the threat of death if I was to betray them but, hey, didn't plan on it anyway.

"He's being put into your squad though captain Hitsugaya." Yamamoto turned to him, " you are responcible for him."

"I'm sure he won't be any trouble," the young captain glared over his shoulder at me to emphasise I better not be any trouble.

"I won't, captain." I nodded not being able to wipe off the smile from my face.

I was the first arrancar in the gotie 13. They started accepting others after me and I got used to life in the soul society even if the reatsu supplement the gave me tasted like crap it was worth it. Pheonix was in squad 7 but that didn't limit how much I saw him much and the squad was a nice place.

Everyone was alittle paranoid of me but other than that things were fine. The only annoying thing was the damn 82 tatto on the left side of my stomach. An annoying reminder of the person I used to work for. But every arrancar had to deal with that so I wasn't exactaly alone.

* * *

Character intro for an npc I'm using in the next game I'm gonna run


	6. The rain, prologue

"Achan!" On her head was short blue hair she ran up to the arrancar of her team.

Achan knew exactly what she wanted. He turned from the enemy catching her foot as she jumped and flung her into the air. The hollow the were aiming for went to dodge the incoming mod soul but a fiery punch from behind it put him right in the way again. The mod souls foot collided with it with incredible force and the hollow didn't look to good. A fiery punch was about to hit it but an arrow through its back finished it off.

"Wow!" Selena Wilda was part of a new batch of mod souls.

"I can't see anymore around." Said a Quincy of squad2 who jumped down from the trees.

"You okay, Pheonix?" The arrancar asked the human.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"So it's over already." Selena sighed.

"We've cleared the area." Nizaryuu spoke, "that is all we were sent to do."

The Wilda inflated a cheek, "seriously? When are we gonna get sent on a mission more fun? Kostan and Zim got to go to hell to fight things why can't we?"

"I don't really wanna be sent to hell." Achan shook his head, the Wilda was squad 11, what else could he expect from her?

"Dovakin from my squad said it was a fluke mistake apparently," Pheonix told him, "they weren't sent."

"Still, it sounded like fun." She shrugged.

"Either way we should head back." Nizaryuu spoke, "the skies do not look clear."

The others gave a glance up and as the Quincy said the skies were grey and clouds were rolling in.

"That came out of no where." Selene blinked as the started to head back.

As predicted it started to rain as they headed back. The mood of the group took a down turn and Selena looked at the all confused.

"Sup' guy?" She asked.

"You know I don't like rain." Pheonix frowned.

Selena deemed him pretty okay since that was a normal reaction for the human.

"What's the excuse for you two?" She looked between Nizaryuu and Achan.

"I don't feel right..." Nizaryuu put a hand on his head.

"What?" Pheonix asked conserved where as Selena just pointed with a shocked face,

"Oh my god, he has emotion!"

"Selena," Pheonix snapped,

"What? This is the first time I've seen his expression change." She shrugged but did frown when he saw the quincy's teeth grind.

"We should move." Pheonix frowned grabbing Nizaryuu's sleeve and pulling him along.

Only 3 actually moved though. Human and mod soul looked back.

"Achan?" Selena called.

"Why should I bother going back with you?" He spoke, "why should I keep trying to kid myself like this?"

"What are you talking about, big brother?" Pheonix asked him.

"I joined to protect you Pheonix...but...I feel like a dog on a leash. How long can I keep kidding myself of freedom? How long can I pretend I'm accepted here?"

Selena's fist clenched. She marched up to him and her hand slapped clean across his face.

"How dare you say that?" She barked at him, "the gotie 13 accepted you. Your captain even said he was proud of you, Jesus man. Do me and Pheonix not matter in this equation?"

The arrancar gave little reaction. His sea blue eyes seemed dulled over, showing nothing but sadness.

"You are...the things that hold me here..."

Selena smiled, "c'mon," she took his hand, "lets get back."

He walked with her his eyes glued to the floor. Selena gave Pheonix a shrug as he helped guild Nizaryuu.

"That's right." They head Achan say.

Selena turned to talk but all of a sudden the arrancar punched her back hard. She skidded managing to stay on her feet and glared.

"What the hell?!" She snapped at him.

"Your the only things that hold me here," he said again drawing his zanpactou, "you are the only things that stop me. That hold me back."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Pheonix barked, "Achan?!"

Achan seemed to ignore him going to attack his brother who narrowly dodged.

"No talking you out of it," Selena turned serious, pulling a small pole from her waist that extended into a double ended scythe."

"Selena?!" Pheonix panicked, she wasn't going to kill him was she?

"We just have to ware him out," Selena spoke, "knock him out and get him to squad4."

Pheonix calmed down and nodded his boots and gloves beginning to enflame, "right,"

"I'll..."Nizaryuu still didn't seem right either but he wasn't turning against them at least, "I'll get help."

Selena glanced over her should to see the squad 2 Quincy begin to run and turned her attention to her boyfriend.

"Come at me!"

* * *

What the next team are starting with :) can't wait to run it again


End file.
